Rivalry
by Madame aZure
Summary: Frankenstein isn't to happy to see that he now has a challenger to his Master's attention, even if said challenger is oblivious to it all.


**Title:** Rivalry

 **Writer:** Madame aZure

 **Fandom:** Noblesse;

 **Pairing:** Frankenstein/Raizel/M-21

 **Genre:** Humor/Friendship;

 **Rating:** T;

 **Warnings:** this fanfiction contains foul language and OCC-ness. Read at your own risk.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse or any of the characters. No trademark infringement or profit is meant from the writing of this fanfiction.

 **Author's Note:** This fanfiction was written for ben4kevin, who has asked for a fanfic about Frankenstein and M-21 vying for the Noblesse's attention, with Raizel eventually pacifying them through a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

820 years. For 820 arduous and tedious years he had searched for his Master. He searched until despair turned into a vicious rage and a blind need for revenge, then he searched again until those two turned into that miserable despair once again. He was nowhere to be found. His precious Master was gone, and only he was to blame as he did not stood by his side as he should have had. He should have been there to help him, to protect him and, if necessary, to sacrifice himself for him, although he was sure his Master would not appreciate him doing such a thing. The guilt was swallowing him like a black abyss, the Dark Spear savoring his pain like an exquisite wine, mockingly laughing at him: once again, he failed to protect those he held dear.

As years passed by, his faith sometimes faltered: has his Master forsaken him? No! If Master wanted to be found, he would have reached out to his loyal servant. He would have called him to his side once again. He would have let him serve him one more time. Frankenstein trusted his Master more than anything – he would have put his life on the line at a blink of an eye, should his Master have wished it… yet at times, as the search was draining him numb, as hopelessness mixed with anger into a hellish concoction of emotions, he wondered… wasn't only his anguish that was still desperately tiring to believe in Raizel? Maybe his Master was already… No! He refused to think of… He was aware that it would come to that eventually, but not now. His Master wasn't… He was lost. Just lost. Not de-…

And he was right! His beloved Master came back to him and he was once again by his side, ready to serve him and protect him. This time he would not make the same mistake. This time he was ready for whatever was to come. He was going to fight for his Master to his last breath, and should it come to that, even fall together with him. But that was a thought for another day. Now all he needed to do was to cherish him and delight in his presence once again.

Ah, to think that after being apart for so long they would be reunited – it was like a dream… if only it wasn't for that brat trying to get Master's attention. It was preposterous! How dared he? How dared he challenge him for Master's affection… ahem, attention?

Since M-21 was accepted in the household, that little brat started taking up on some of the household duties, like cleaning and cooking. Those were Frankenstein's responsibilities and he took pride in doing them since it pleased Master. But he couldn't even raise a finger against him, because Raizel approved of M-21 helping with those tasks. Why was Master doing such a thing?

Frankenstein was having a nervous breakdown. To think that he would have his position imperiled by a brat. The werewolf couldn't have been more than 20 or 30 years old. Or was he too old to please Master anymore? Frankenstein could feel his world shatter around him. Surely, his Master wouldn't abandon him for the sake of someone younger. That was nonsense. Pure nonsense! He was more experienced. That brat's serving skills were atrocious. He didn't even know how to properly make tea. Frankenstein has refined his skills to serve Master over years and years of research. He knew exactly how many crystals of sugar Master liked in his tea - it was 147391 crystals of sugar, no more, no less. He knew exactly what temperature the water should reach as to not reduce the level of oxygen and make the flavor 'flat'. He knew precisely how many milliseconds the tea should be left to infuse as to obtain the perfect aroma that would match Master's sophisticated taste. That kid made tea like he was raised in a barn, which wasn't so farfetched considering his background.

What was even worse was that his poor Master was bravely enduring all of this barbaric treatment. Ah, it was so unfortunate that he was once again forced to sacrifice himself for someone else's' sake. He had to save his Master from this torture! It was his duty!

 **~Z~**

Raizel on the other hand, was not in the least bothered by the fact that M-21 chose to serve him. The werewolf's society and hierarchical structure was similar to the dynamics in a pack of wolves. Instinctually, M-21 recognized Raizel as a being of superior power and accepted him as his alpha, ready to serve him. He found it almost endearing that the werewolf saw him as his leader and being granted this position was an honor for Raizel.

M21 was unaware of the pack dynamics he has instinctually submitted to, as he hasn't yet truly connected with his wolf side and had no knowledge of the werewolves' hierarchical system. The poor werewolf just did things, things that didn't seem of any importance, like cleaning, preparing tea, cooking to the best of his capabilities, oblivious to the fact that all of these were just meant to please the alpha. To Raizel's understanding, M-21 considered himself an omega, the weakest and the least cared for in the pack, the one who will receive the brunt of the aggression, should an inter-pack fight occur. Appeasing the alpha was an important task, as that would at least ease his desire to take out his frustration on him, even if Raizel would never do such a terrible thing.

In time, M-21 would come to understand that he acted on his instincts and would be able to make his own choices regarding his pack. He was free to either continue considering Raizel his alpha and serve under him, or give up on his position as omega to start a new pack as an alpha himself. However, until he got to that point, he was content to serving Raizel.

The bothersome aspect of all this was his loyal servant, who's animosity towards the young werewolf was aggravating. Frankenstein's protective and somehow possessive nature saw M-21 as a challenger to his position, which Raizel considered to be foolishness, since the werewolf wasn't completely aware of what was happening. Moreover, only Frankenstein was bonded to him, as the werewolf hasn't consented to the contract either. When Raizel Awakened him, M-21 presumed that now he had no choice but submit to the Noblesse, so he reluctantly accepted his fate. Acceptance due to constraint was not consent and therefore the contract was null. Yet this did not stop the scientist from sometimes flooding their connection with petty plans to dispose of his challenger. This wasn't unusual for Frankenstein, given his troublesome personality, however the gruesome deaths he imagine were unasked for and were disturbing Raizel's tea time. He'd rather enjoy his tea without visualizing the many ways in which one could be dismembered.

Usually, Raizel would not pry into Frankenstein's thoughts, as they were private and not to be looked into, giving him the freedom he feared he would lose through the contract. He could do as he pleased with just one restriction: he was not to get hurt or harm others. However, Raizel has been gone for 800 years, a rather long time span in which Frankenstein could only long for his presence. He knew his servant has missed him, and since their reunion, he seemed to cherish every moment spent with him. Yet, his adoration was poisoned with hints of jealousy and possessiveness, which, if left to their own devices, they might prove to be fatal for the werewolf.

Frankenstein was also unaware that in this pack, he was the beta, second in command to alpha and M-21 looked up to him. He hasn't noticed that the werewolf was always attentive when he served Raizel, looking to learn how to perfect his skills, curious as to what more could he do. He watched him with the intensity of a predator hunting for his pray: Frankenstein had the knowledge and M-21 wanted it.

Raizel wouldn't admit it, but he found their occasional bickering amusing, yet tiresome. Frankenstein was more versed in knowing what pleased Raizel and he had quite the troublesome attitude, boasting his qualities in order to make M-21 realize his position (and perhaps to make him jealous). The werewolf wasn't in the least affected by that, but he was annoyed at Frankenstein, as he wanted only to help. He didn't understand why the scientist was so keen on not letting him do such simple tasks. However, M-21 had the equally troublesome attitude himself. His fiery and defiant temper made him answer to Frankenstein's provokes, although he was somewhat afraid of him, knowing that as an omega, he could be badly injured by the beta.

Raizel chose not to intervene, seeing as neither has tried to fight each other yet…yet. Their bickering was constructive, helping into making them interact one with another, setting the boundaries of what was permitted and what wasn't, and if it didn't come to bloodshed, there was nothing wrong with it. Except for the fact that he couldn't enjoy his tea in silence.

 **~Z~**

M-21 wasn't aware of all the drama that was happening around him. He sensed that Frankenstein had an aversion towards him. Thankfully, it was reciprocated – he didn't like him either, but he was Raizel's servant, and since Raizel allowed him to live with them, he had no way but to accept him. He still didn't like him, though.

The werewolf wasn't too sure what was he supposed to do, as neither Raizel nor Frankenstein have given him any orders or clues as to what his role was. He knew he had to repay them somehow – no one did anything for free and he would not push his luck. He saw that Raizel was used to being served by Frankenstein and he knew that the scientist had experiments and projects to work on. So he guessed he could take over some of the scientist's duties, in order to give him more time to do what he wanted.

Yet every time he tried to serve Raizel, Frankenstein was displaying twice the cold, subtle aggressiveness he usually had. Was he doing something inappropriate? Was he insulting them somehow? He survived hell in the Union, he'd rather not get killed over a cup of tea. Besides it wasn't like he was doing something completely wrong, although he had some troubles getting the hang of all this 'housework' and 'serving' thing. He closely watched Frankenstein, trying to copy whatever he did. He needed to acquire these skills as fast as he could, seeing as the scientist's patience was running thin. The Union has taught him how to quickly adapt to any situation, if he wanted to increase his rate of survival. His tea wasn't the best, but at least he's got the basics right: how much should he let the water boil, what was the proper infusion time, approximately how many teaspoons of sugar Raizel liked (8 freaking teaspoons of sugar, it was ridiculous!). He had some troubles with the cooking part – the first time he tried to make cookies after a recipe, he's burned them and filled the whole kitchen with smoke which triggered the fire sprinklers. On that day he almost met death, because Frankenstein looked like he was about to gut him on the spot, if not for Raizel, who casually stepped in between them. He did not say anything, but he made it understandable that he was expecting his 5 o'clock cup of tea, which Frankenstein promptly made, giving M-21 enough time to escape.

It wasn't his fault – the closest thing he ever saw similar to cooking were the scientists preparing drugs in the labs. Heck, he even had his very first homemade meal in this household, how was he suppose to know all these things? At least he's got the cleaning part right, because, in his books, the scientist was a neat freak. The whole house didn't have a speck of dust and Frankenstein seemed about to blow a gasket at the slightest hint of disorder. Seeing as he was almost killed over some cookies, he had better to take care that the house was spotless in order to make it up to the scientist, because he was sure that the next mistake he made it would be his last.

 **~Z~**

M-21 sighed tiredly. All day long he's cleaned the house until it was spotless. And, god, there were so many cleaning products Frankenstein expected him to use. He wasn't even sure what was the purpose of half of them – sometimes, he just used them randomly. All he wanted to do now is take a nap and try to mentally prepare himself for yet another argument with Frankenstein, because he was sure the scientist would find some flaw in what he did – like not polishing the windows exactly 34 for times clockwise or not wiping the dust 5 times.

Raizel was sitting on the sofa, reading a book about gaming written by Frankenstein, who was still not giving up on trying to improve his hopeless gaming skills. He glanced at the werewolf who yawned and took a seat near him. M-21 stretched his back, then leaned on the backrest and closed his eyes. His breathing evened out as he relaxed, and in merely minutes, he dozed off. His wolf side was still powerless, as M-21 has yet to fully connect with it, but when the werewolf slept, it became alert, ready to wake him at the slightest sign of danger. M-21 stirred in his sleep, his wolf side slowly became aware Raizel's presence, whining to get his attention, wagging his tail. His wolf wanted to come closer to his alpha and sleep near him, since he represented safety and strength.

Granting the werewolf's request, Raizel shifted closer to him, until their shoulders touched. With one hand, he guided M-21 head to his shoulder, knowing that the physical contact would calm the wolf. In his mind, he heard the wolf rumble in delight, as he enjoyed receiving positive attention from his alpha. The Noblesse smiled for a second, then returned to his book.

M-21 sleep would've been peaceful, if not for Frankenstein just entering the room. His eyes went wide as he saw the scene, his aura flaring up, making the werewolf shiver in his sleep. How dared he use his master as a pillow? He was going to teach that little audacious brat a lesson about courtesy.

" _Frankenstein_ ," Raizel's voice sounded so clear in his mind, as if he spoke aloud, stopping the scientist. He sensed the M-21's distress, his wolf side suddenly scared, not knowing what he did wrong to enrage the beta. The Noblesse raised a hand to the werewolf's head, delicately threading his fingers through his hair to calm him down. The wolf whined, asking why was the beta mad, but nonetheless he relaxed under his touch.

" _Yes, Master_ ," the scientist could almost guess what the noble was about to say.

" _Please refrain from releasing your aura. It frightens M-21_ ," the order was simple, yet clear.

" _But, Master…"_ has his Master really chosen another over him?

 _"Frankenstein_ ," Raizel silenced him, " _It is an honor to be considered an alpha, and it is my duty, as Noblesse, to uphold this position. I see nothing wrong with letting M-21 serve me, as this is his wish_."

" _Alpha?"_ Frankenstein asked, He suspected the origin of M-21's powers, but he didn't think it would modify his behavior that much, not yet, at least.

" _Due to M-21's werewolf inheritance, he has instinctually recognized me as his alpha,"_ Raizel confirmed his thoughts. " _Furthermore, in this pack, you are seen as my beta, and therefore, you have a higher hierarchical position than him. Please refrain from intimidating M-21. He considers himself as an omega and thinks that is expected of him to relieve all the tensions within the pack_."

" _He expects to be hurt and abused,"_ Frankenstein sighed at the thought.

 _"Indeed,"_

Of course the child would see himself as an omega. He was used to being abused in the Union, and living in a house with two people who displayed a tremendous amount power wasn't reassuring in the least, since he didn't know yet whether they could be trusted or not. M-21 didn't meant to interfere between Frankenstein and his Master, he was just used to doing things for people, so they would see he was useful and not dispose of him.

" _I shall uphold my position as Beta,"_ he complied with Master's wish.

" _I expect you to_ ," Raizel nodded " _Oh, and Frankenstein?_ " the noble added seeing as his servant acknowledged his request, but sensing the he still wasn't ready to accept M-21.

" _Yes, Master?"_

" _Your jealousy is quite endearing_ ," he felt the scientist's embarrassment through their link, as the noble saw right through his facade. It was rather reassuring to see that, even after 800 years, Frankenstein hasn't changed a bit.

" _I believe there was a term that children have used that better describes your efforts to gain my attention. Hmmm, I believe the term is 'cute'?"_ he smiled endearingly for a fleeting second, taking Frankenstein by surprise.

 _"M-master…"_

 **~Z~**

"If you're going to serve Master, you will have to learn how to do it properly," Frankenstein declared. Just because he understood M-21's reason for acting the way he did, that did not meant he was no longer considered an intruder disturbing their perfect harmony. But even so, his Master shouldn't have to endure the terrible treatment of being served less than perfectly. As it was his duty to ease Master's burden, he took it upon himself to teach M-21 everything he needed to know.

"What?" the modified human's brows shot up in surprise, not understanding what the scientist meant.

"Your serving skills are awful at best! Putting 8 teaspoons of sugar in Master's tea! Ah, I can barely imagine the torture he's going through drinking tea that is not perfectly sweetened to match his exquisite tastes." M-21 could almost see Frankenstein dramatically wiping a tear "Huh? But that's how much you put in his tea," he was sure he counted correctly the number of teaspoons the scientist put.

"Ridiculous! I put exactly 7.36955 teaspoons of sugar or 147391 crystals!" Frankenstein stated offended.

"You actually counted the freaking sugar?" M-21 asked puzzled. Sure, M-21 has met his fair share or crazy people, but so far, none were as wacky as Frankenstein.

"You will find that it's easier than it seems when you know a little bit of math. And since you showed interest in serving Master as well, you will have to take classes and learn how to properly do it."

"Like hell I have to," M-21 mumbled, frowning at the scientist. "I only did this because it's the only thing I can do around here," he wasn't going to get classes in counting the bloody sugar!

"You will, because it is unacceptable that master has to put up with your lousy serving skills."

"I won't," the werewolf replied, not raising his voice, gaze shifting to the side. He got the basics right, there was no need to do it.

"You will." Frankenstein's aura seeped out menacingly, making the other shiver.

"Make me." M-21 glared at him, tensing as if he was preparing to fight or flee.

"I will!" truly, which one of them had the shortest fuse?

"That's enough," Raizel said as he appeared between them. His words were spoken calmly, not meant to reprimand them, but to distract them from their argument.

Both of them watched mesmerized as Raizel raised his hands, with a movement that seemed ethereal, one hand going to Frankenstein's head and the other to M-21's. They blinked in surprise as Raizel proceeded to pet them, a gentle expression softening his features.

"Both of you did very well. I am pleased," Raizel told them, softly caressing their hair.

"Master?" the scientist quietly asked, bewildered by Raizel's behavior.

Sensing Frankenstein's confusion, the Noblesse knew that his efforts weren't enough to convey his thoughts to them. Thankfully, M-21 was calm but cautious, since his alpha was giving him attention. What else could he do to show them the he was pleased by their efforts?

Given that both Frankenstein and M-21 were originally humans, he needed a human way of showing his appreciation. He tried to recall everything he knew about their behavior, and after a moment of thought, he remembered Yuna mentioning something about kisses being a way of expressing gratitude. Will such a method work on these two troublemakers? Raizel had to try or he won't have any peace and quiet this afternoon.

His hands traveled behind their heads to guide them closer to him. They silently let themselves be lead by him, wondering what was he about to do. Raizel gently placed his lips on Frankenstein's cheek, who froze at the contact, then proceeded to do the same for M-21, who had the same reaction. Both of them looked at him with wide eyes, a lovely blush spread across their features. Neither said anything, too shocked to talk or even move, but how could they do either since they have just been kissed by the Noblesse. The Noblesse just kissed them!

"Thank you for your efforts," the noble told them as he returned to his tea and book about gaming.

Simultaneously their hands went to the place where Raizel placed his lips, as if to check that what happened was real and not some product of their imagination, both looking at Raizel who drank his tea as if is nothing happened. Then they glanced at each other, and seeing that both of them were blushing furiously, they just chose to leave silently, M-21 going to the balcony to cool his head, and Frankenstein to the laboratory to process what just happened.

Raizel briefly smiled to himself: it seems that he discovered a rather effective technique. He will see to use it in the future as well.

It was a quiet afternoon after that.

THE END :)


End file.
